One Dance
by Hazelmist
Summary: With the help of a couple of friends James and Lily suddenly find themselves out on a dance floor together…but what happens next is their own fault. LJ


**One Dance**

**By HazelMist**

**Ship: **Lily/James obviously

**Summary: **With the help of a couple of friends James and Lily suddenly find themselves out on a dance floor together…but what happens next is their own fault.

**A/N**: Another one shot I found, rather old I'm afraid, enough said.

Sirius laid the galleons down on the table.

"So who's in?" He asked with a devilish grin.

A few people dropped coins on the table, some shaking their head in disbelief.

"There's no way, there's just no way in hell she'll say yes." One boy muttered.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion." Sirius said with a shrug, but he turned and winked at his partners in crime.

* * *

"LILY! Lily get down here EEK!"

The young woman raced up the steps shrieking. Those bloody birds were back and they were swooping all around the living room pecking at her and clawing at her hair. This time her little brat of a sister was going to pay! She was ready to murder her. Why couldn't she be a normal 16 year old like all the other-

"Looking for me Petunia?"

Petunia turned and her jaw dropped. A teenage girl was standing in the doorway across the hall, but it looked nothing like her brat of a sister. This girl's dark red hair had been pulled up into an elegant bun away from her face and she was wearing a low cut green dress that Petunia instantly recognized as one of her own.

"Lily you look..."

Lily stared at Petunia, her green eyes waiting hopefully. It was a short lived moment because just then the jealousy flared up inside of Petunia once more.

"How dare you take my dress!" She bellowed.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I thought for just a moment Petunia that you had something nice to say." She smiled and then continued in a brisk business like tone. "Now what did you call me for?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Those bloody birds are back!" Petunia snarled.

"Owls?" Lily's face instantly lit up.

"Whatever you want to call them, they attacked me and this is the absolute last time that I'm going to put up with them!"

Lily ignored her complaints and pushed her older sister out of the way. She ran downstairs to the living room and was delighted to find three owls sitting calmly on top of the mantle over their fireplace.

Instantly one of the three flew over to her dropping a letter into her hands and nipping affectionately at her ear. The other two swooped over and dropped letters onto her head causing Lily to giggle. She picked them up off the ground and then opened the first one.

What time do you want us to come and get you? We're dying to see you in your dress robes! I cannot wait for the ball. It's going to be so much fun! Send a reply back with one of the owls.

Lily smiled at the letter. Kathleen was her best friend and could get a little impatient sometimes. She had been looking forward to the ball for some time now. Lily on the other hand had been dreading it. Ever since she had broke up with her long time boyfriend things had changed. She decided to open the other two before she replied.

Hope you understand, but we're coming to get you right now whether you're ready or not. So you better be ready or we're going to have to drag you away from the house.

Lily jumped a foot into the air and then started laughing. Two people were standing in her fireplace covered from head to two in ashes.

"My dress robes!" Kathleen shrieked.

Lily bent over laughing as the two stared at their blackened forms in shock.

"This is all your fault you know, if you hadn't been in such a rush and just listened to me for a second." Bella began but Lily was laughing so loudly that she stopped abruptly and turned to her.

Kathleen propped her hands on her hips. "This is not funny!"

Lily could only laugh.

"Fine we'll see how much you like it when you take a little trip with the floo powder." Kathleen said taking a pouch from her pocket. She took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the fire place. Instantly a green flaming fire sprung to life.

"In you go Lily." Bella instructed taking Lily by the arms and guiding her to the fireplace.

"Enjoy the ride." Kathleen said waving to Lily and Bella.

Bella hooked arms with Lily and tossed in a sprinkle of white dust. The floo powder took control and suddenly Bella and her were spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning...

Lily was suddenly mercilessly tossed out of the fireplace and to the cold cement floor of Kathleen's basement.

"OUCH!"

It seemed that Bella had broken her fall.

"I'm so sorry Bella but if you remembered two people are not supposed to floo together for a perfectly good reason we wouldn't have this problem."

But it wasn't Bella who had broken her fall. Lily found herself looking into two hazel colored eyes and for a moment she was mesmerized. Then suddenly she came to herself recognizing the handsome face and the unruly black hair. Lily gasped. She was face to face with none other then James Potter.

"Hello Lily, pleasant meeting you this way, but could you uh get off of me. I can't breathe."

Lily hurriedly got to her feet turning a brilliant shade of red that nearly matched her hair. Bella giggled from across the room and Lily glared at her.

"Lily what were you doing on top of James Potter?" Bella snickered.

Lily said nothing but suddenly smirked.

"Black looks good on you Bella, it brings out your eyes."

Bella glanced down at her ashen dress and flushed beneath her mask. She hurriedly left for Kathleen's room where she had left her wand.

"James what a pleasant surprise." Kathleen stepped calmly out of the fireplace behind them. She had already cleaned herself up and there was not a stitch of black on her.

She stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you decided to drop in."

"Actually it was Lily that dropped in on us." James said smirking.

Lily's cheeks flushed and she narrowed her eyes. He was asking for it, in about ten seconds her temper was going to erupt. Kathleen quickly intervened.

"I love your dress Lily, you look stellar!"

"Thanks, James got a special viewing thanks to you and Bella's stupidity." Lily said with a thin lipped smile. Kathleen looked thoroughly confused but just then Bella came downstairs now green from head to foot.

"Bella what happened?" Kathleen asked in horror.

"It won't come off." Bella whined. Kathleen hurried over to her with her wand.

"It's going to take me ages to get this off. Bella why did you have to be such a klutz?"

"I'm a klutz, you're the one that sent us through the floo line in the first place!" Bella retorted angrily.

Kathleen sighed and turned to Lily and James who were standing in front of the fireplace trying not to look at each other.

"Look you two go on ahead Bella and I will come later." Kathleen told them.

"No it's alright I'll wait with you two." Lily said suddenly feeling sorry for Bella.

"No go on ahead we'll be right behind you." Bella assured her with a smile.

"No it's okay really I don't mind." Lily started but James cut her off.

"Let's just go Lily, they'll be there in a few minutes."

Lily paused and stared up at him.

"But I don't want to go with" Kathleen grabbed Lily's arm and James arm and started dragging them toward the fireplace.

"We'll be there in a moment!" Bella called.

"See you soon!" Kathleen grinned and suddenly swam away as once again she was spinning. Lily latched onto James and clung to him wondering how many more times she could do this without puking.

Finally they stopped and Lily walked shakily out of the fireplace as James did the same. The room was still moving. She shut her eyes waiting for it to stop.

"Lily are you sure you're okay?" James asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Perfectly." She snapped opening her eyes. She took a step forward and stumbled, but once again James Potter stopped her from falling.

His arms went around her, keeping her on her feet. Lily leaned into him for support wrapping her own arms around him to stop her from falling once again. She rested her head on his chest for a moment and closed her eyes once more. After a minute she opened them and felt a lot better. The room had stopped spinning and she was no longer seeing double. Then why did she still feel a little light headed when she looked into those hazel eyes and that handsome face. She couldn't help but smile before catching herself and blushing.

"Thanks James, you can let go of me now." She said quietly then she carefully untangled herself from his embrace.

They stepped away from each other and an awkward silence formed as neither seemed to be prepared to part.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine James. Really I'm okay now."

"You're sure?" He sneaked an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes it was just the flooing. I just got a little dizzy. But I'm fine now."

"Okay. Do you think we should go in now?" James asked hearing the music from the ballroom.

"Sure let's go." Lily reluctantly linked arms with him and the two proceeded into the ballroom.

They entered the large room. There was about 100 people already there chattering, eating, and dancing across the marble floor. It was being held at the home of the Minister of Magic. Every two years it was held for all of the ministry officials and the Minister himself. James and Kathleen both had parents that worked in the ministry and Kathleen had invited her and Bella to join them. James Potter's best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had already arrived and Lily saw that they were chatting with a group of pretty girls. They both waved to James and Lily but didn't bother to come over.

"They seem pretty busy." Lily observed and James chuckled.

"Why aren't you over there with them?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

James tried to laugh it off but the words bubbled up before he could stop them.

"I'm sitting here with a beautiful girl, what more do I need?" He made the mistake of looking at her. She was blushing but kept her eyes on him.

Instantly she captured his attention.

He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. Her dark red hair was pulled up away from her face and the green dress that she was wearing brought out the emerald shade of green in her sparkling eyes. Her dress was cut low and showed a lot more of her cream colored skin than usual. His breath caught and he was vaguely aware of the soft music drifting toward him.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked softly.

Lily looked mildly shocked and surprised. She quickly got over this though and took his outstretched hand with a smile.

"Yes I would love to dance with you." She replied.

She tried hard not to think of how nicely their hands fit together and tried to ignore that warm tingling feeling inside as he led her out onto the floor. He stopped and smiled. Then he put his arms around her slender waist drawing her close to him and she slipped her arms around his neck. Lily tried at first to avoid meeting his eyes, but it was impossible. She could feel his eyes upon her, causing her cheeks to flush pink. Her green eyes eventually strayed back to his face and she was hooked.

She stared deep into his eyes picking out each individual color in those hazel orbs behind those glasses. His messy hair fell close to his forehead giving him that devilishly handsome look. She suddenly wanted to reach up and run her fingers through his hair but she resisted. Lily had never realized how handsome he was until now.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"I want to ask you something."

"What?" Lily asked.

James swallowed and glanced down into her dazzling emerald eyes. Instantly his fear went away.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked her.

Lily had not expected this. She had known James for a long time and they had hardly been friends. But Lily couldn't remember ever experiencing these weird feelings before. She swallowed her pride, meant to say no, but her heart change her mind at the last instant.

Lily nodded.

James hadn't expected her to say yes. She had always disliked him for some reason, and she had good reason for it. He had been a jerk in past years. But now he knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

James leaned forward and Lily tilted her head up. Nervously they inched towards each other. Their faces moved closer with every approaching millisecond and suddenly their lips touched.

Lily felt as if her world had been turned inside out and upside down all at once. Her heart pounded in her chest as the kiss progressed and she pulled him closer to her. James had never kissed anyone who had made him feel like this. He felt as if he were on top of the world. His heart raced and he deepened the kiss. It was amazing and wonderful and yet scary at the same time.

Lily was the first to pull away. She wasn't even aware of the older people that were shaking their heads and their friends and classmates that were whistling and catcalling. It was only her and James.

"Will you go out with me?" James asked just as he had done so many times before. But this time Lily's face broke into a genuine smile and her green eyes lit up.

"Yes I'll go out with you." Lily whispered.

The magic words rang in James head just as the feel of her lips upon his never went away. Lily lay her head down on his chest knowing that this was what she had been waiting for all her life.

Everything was beautiful.

Meanwhile...

"It worked!" Bella squealed hugging Remus Lupin in the swirl of excitement.

"We did it!" Kathleen shrieked jumping up and down. Sirius and her high fived as Remus and Bella did a little dance. They laughed and yelled, and still the couple was completely oblivious to their antics.

"Look at them." Bella said wistfully. "They're perfect for each other." She smiled and then she sighed. Remus was looking at her with a funny look on his face.

Kathleen and Sirius exchanged a glance and then went running off to their Ravenclaw friends to collect their winnings.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Do you uh, um do you want to well I was just wondering if maybe you…."

"Remus."

"Well of course you really wouldn't want too, because I know you…"

"Remus."

"And I know that we're just friends…"

Bella cut him off in a kiss. Remus was completely quiet, staring at her in some type of daze. Bella merely grinned as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

**THE END**

**And they all lived happily ever after, until Hazel's muse woke her up and decided to kill them all off. But that's another story… Oh yeah and review, if you haven't fallen asleep reading this story. **


End file.
